Never Can Say Goodbye
by dreamgirl97
Summary: Rachel is having a hard time letting go. Can the Glee Club help her get through it?


**Never Can Say Goodbye by Kishaini Rao**

**Songs:**

**Carry Me: Justine Bennett**

**Keep Holding On: Avril Lavigne**

_Tell me if you guys want me to continue. Please it really helps when you guys read and comment so write a review if you can._

"Memories were made here Finn. Every song I ever sung, all the lessons that I learnt happened in this very room. I just can't let it go", Rachel admits through the hard and intense sobs.

"Hey" he said turning her aroud to face him and pulling her in his arms tightly, "who says it has to go away. We may not be here after tomorrow but it doesn't mean that everything will fade away. I am never going to leave and neither are any of those memories that we made in this choir room. This may be the beginning but our story has a bigger ending than crying in this choir room the day before graduation."

He kisses her forehead and all she can say through the silent tears were, "You are all I need and as long as I have you, I will never feel like I've lost. You are my heart and you're right it may have begun here but doesn't mean it ends here. I love you Finn Parker."

"I love you too with everything I am and I will never leave" He leans down and kisses her as if the feeling had never changed and they would never love anyone as much as they loved each other.

As they pulled away Rachel asks, "Would you sing the last song with me?"

He stares into her beautiful hazel brown eyes and whispers; "I would do anything for you." They both sat on the piano bench and listened to the beautiful notes played by Rachel.

_**Carry me,**_

_**across the ocean I'm in deep,**_

_**so carry me I was weak,**_

_**getting weaker**_

_**You carry me**_

_**So I can be**_

_**Carry me, over mountains**_

_**To my dreams you carry me**_

_**I was weak, getting weaker**_

_**You carry me**_

_**So I can be**_

_**How how did you find me**_

_**How, when the road was blinded**_

_**How, how did you know where I'd be**_

_**Oh, How how did you find me**_

_**How, when the road was blinded**_

_**How, how did you know where I'd be**_

_**Carry me, past the darkest blue**_

_**Carry me and I will carry you**_

_**How how did you find me**_

_**How, when the road was blinded**_

_**How, how did you know where I'd be**_

_**Oh, How how did you find me**_

_**How, when the road was blinded**_

_**How, how did you know where I'd be**_

_**Oh, how how did you find me**_

_**How, when the road was blinded**_

_**How, how did you know where I'd be**_

_**Oh, How how did you find me**_

_**How, when the road was blinded**_

_**How, how did you know where I'd be**_

_**You carry me,**_

_**You carry me**_

As she played the last notes, the memories of her relationship with her boyfriend and her best friends started to appear. The first time they kissed, the sleepover, the moment they nominated her for the best singer in the choir.

Finn saw his girlfriend's puffy red eyes and brought her closer to lean on and cry as long as she needed to.

All she could think about was how this was the last day, the last moment she would be like this and feel like this. Once it's gone, it's gone and that brought her to uncontrollable tears.

It was the last meeting for choir and as she sat there and watched all her friends' sad faces and cries, she finally realizes that this is it.

Mr. Shuster walks in saddened but hides with enthusiasm, "Finn you had something you wanted to say or sing."

Finn got up and went to the middle of the choir room directly facing Rachel. He held her hand and told her, "You may need to say goodbye to a lot of things but I know one thing that will never leave…and that is us."

He looks at the rest of the members and asks, "Guys can you help me with this?"

He stares back into those beautiful hazel nut eyes and whispers, "I love you Rachel Berry and I know for a fact that all of us will hold each other with the moments we shared together and the love we have in our hearts."

They all stood up and went to the front behind Finn except for Rachel as the music slowly played.

_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**So far away**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_

_**Before the doors close**_

_**And it comes to an end**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Rachel ran to hug all of them and that is when she had an epiphany.

No matter where they went or how far they drifted, it wouldn't take away moments like these. They were moments where love and acceptance were the only two things that mattered. When nobody could ever say anything or do anything to doubt you.

After a large group hug, Rachel pulled away, "I may have to say goodbye tomorrow but I will never leave 'us' and every moment that we've shared. I love all of you and I know that we will be together whether we are in New York or China because we are a family and families never leave."


End file.
